


Ringtones

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, WAFF, suggested sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk knows Dave's ringtones are special. Not the ones that go off after a text--the ones that come with a call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ringtones

Dave's phone says a lot about the people in his life.

It's kind of silly, really--his text message ringtones tell one story and his calltones tell another, and it's the most ridiculous thing. Sure, Tavros snorted milk out of his nose when he heard his text tone--who wouldn't? The song is comedic. But you've heard Candle on the Water when Tavros calls, have heard it late at night followed by Dave gently soothing him down the phone line.

(You've held him together afterward, listened to him whisper about how useless he felt in the situation, about what a shitty moirail he is, about how badly he wants to rip Gamzee's head off but how he can't because he's promised to be civil.)

Roxy's texttone makes him quirk a smile whether or not he realizes the fact--dramatic, slightly operatic, and with her name in it. You'd expected 'There's A Tear in My Beer', but Dave is hellbent on not poking fun of her problem, thankfully.

The third-person lovesong that spills from his phone speaker lets you know that you're not the only one Roxy's told about her feelings for Jane, and it pleases you to know how close she and Dave have gotten.

John and Dave may have everyone else fooled, but you know how protective Dave is of him. You know it's platonic, and you know that their over-played romantic embraces are a cover for how they watch each other's backs. You know Dave hates John's matesprit, and you know why How Do I Live is followed by a snort of laughter but the Call is followed by a hushed conversation about her physical, mental, and emotional abuse of John.

You know all these and more, but you also know that none of Dave's loved ones know their calltones.

Not even you.

And it's because he plans it that way--he doesn't want to expose too much, doesn't want to let out how much he loves his friends.

It doesn't stop you from being curious.

Which is why, when Dave misplaces his phone and is looking for the housephone so he can call it, you put your hand on his shoulder.

"Hang on, is it on ring?" you ask. He nods, expression clearly one of confusion.

"I'll call it."

His face actually pales, but you're already dialing his number.

"Hey, no, it's fine--I deserve to have to scrounge around for it. I lost it like a total dip, so I'll just--"

Daft Punk blasts from a pile of clothes behind his door. You know the song--it's on several of your playlists, was on your (long ago deleted) playlist for Jake. It was your ringtone for Roxy for the longest time, though meant platonically. It's catchy and soft and almost jazzy, one of the romantic pieces from the Discovery album and movie.

You don't expect it. Which, you suppose, is why you drop your phone.

Dave scrambles to silence it, but you've already heard enough--the first three notes were enough, just the first note was.

He's stammering and mumbling and trying to explain, and you stop him with both hands on his shoulders. He faces you with a shamed expression, and you press a kiss to his forehead.

"It's okay," you promise, "I understand. I agree."

His expression lights up a bit, and he's smiling as he asks, "You do?"

"Absolutely. That was my ringtone for Roxy for a while, you know? After the Jake debacle, the two of you and Rose were... Well, you were my everything. You patched me up. And I feel the very same--I don't know what I'd do without the three of you in my life. Just because we aren't the versions of each other we were expecting doesn't mean we can't be who the others need without changing a thing."

Certainly, you wish he meant it otherwise, but you won't assume--can't assume like that anymore, won't let yourself.

He nods, pulling away.

"Good talk," he tells you, hugging you around the chest so quickly you can't return it. He then turns and walks out of his room, leaving you more than a little confused.  
-  
Your next ringtone is Instant Crush. You know because you call Dave just as he's walking in to meet you at a coffeeshop, not knowing he's right behind you.

His face actually flushes this time, and he waves off your expression, whatever it is, with a laugh.

"Let me guess," he asks dryly, "It's been another Roxy ringtone, hasn't it?"

You shake your head, but reply, "But it would've been a good one."

He avoids the subject the rest of your outing. You don't try to bring it up again after that.  
-  
You're listening to music as you tinker one day, and your headphone cord gets wrapped around your hand. Once you accidentally pull it out of the headphone jack, Dave comes in, brows raised as he looks at you.

"My phone's not in here, is it?"

"No...? At least, I don't think it is."

"Okay, good. Good." He freezes as the song goes on in the background, and slowly looks to your speakers.

It clicks in your mind.

You pause, and pull your phone from your pocket. He watches, expression growing more and more embarrassed and grim as you click his name and his phone sets to ringing from one of the many pockets on his pants.

It's your turn to raise your eyebrows, and he actually tries to leave your room.

"Wait."

He pauses in the doorjamb, fingers curled around the trim.

"Do you mean it?"

"Yeah."

"Did you mean the others the same way?"

The silence stretches for a moment, and then he replies, "Yeah. Yeah I did. Do. Whatever."

Your shadow covers the doorway as you walk up to him, and you see the way he flinches. You don't see his expression as you gather him in your arms and pull him to your chest, burying your face in his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," you tell him, and he snorts.

"Why should you be? I should be the one apologizing."

"I'm sorry because I was purposefully obtuse."

"How were you 'purposefully obtuse'?" Dave protests, head hanging. "I didn't exactly do the best in picking more romantic-sounding music. I picked something we both liked and that I knew you knew, and you took it as platonic. That's not being obtuse, it's being rational."

"It's being pessimistic," you insist, and that shuts him up.

"I didn't want to presume that you meant things the way I was taking them," you promise, pressing a kiss to one of his vertebrae, the one right at the nape of his neck. A shiver goes through him. "I didn't want to make you uncomfortable with romantic intentions that weren't there, and I didn't want to get my hopes up. So I went with what I thought made sense, instead of asking. I assumed I knew what you were trying to convey, and I'm sorry."

You pause and loosen your arms, settling your head on his shoulder.

"If I'd known it was a confession, I would've accepted from the beginning. But I was purposefully misleading myself for fear of pushing you away."

Carefully, he extracts himself. He turns, slides his shades up on top of his head, and fixes you with a blood red gaze.

"Are you fuckin' with me?" he asks, and you shake your head.

He relaxes a little, and you add, "I don't even kiss on the first date, Dave, take a lady to dinner first."

You get hit for that. And then you get kissed. And then you get trapped in bed by an overly-affectionate Knight.

He changes your ringtone to Face to Face. It takes months, but you tickle him until he's crying when you find out. Once he's recovered from that, you kiss him until he's breathless.

He retaliates by swapping to Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger as you're curled up with him one day. You wonder if he knows the song isn't about sex, but don't bring it up you've given him exactly what he's asked for.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, friend. Are you curious about all the ringtones??? Have all the ringtones. (Text tone/call tone)
> 
> john - never gonna give you up (chorus)/the call (verse two [regina spektor song not backstreet boys])  
> harley - who let the dogs out (chorus)/she blinded me with science (chorus)  
> lalonde - 'youre not a lady youre just a sister' quote (from aristocats)/better than i know myself (chorus)  
> dirk - friday night gurus (the part that makes the rad star wars ref (chorus))/something about us (aaaaaahahaha i know what part i wont forget i feel that part too much ('i want you more than anything in my life...'))  
> english - indiana jones theme/emerald terror  
> jane - held for questioning (chorus)/shu bop (chorus)  
> rolal - el tango de roxanne(the part after the crescendo where things are just going fucking postal all over the place with ewan mcgreggor wailing in the background)/who is in your heart now (chorus)  
> ara - that time(the part about bumming cigs)/fragments of time (second verse)  
> nitram - hiphopopotamus vs rhymnenoceros ('im the hiphopopotamus my lyrics are bottomless....... ahem /sweetass ukulele shit' part)/candle on the water (first verse i guess idk)  
> pollux castor - motherboard (any part idk its a fucking long song okay)/jumper (chorus)  
> shortnubs - armin arlert screaming (from aot/snk/whatever) your heart is a muscle the size of your fist (chorus)  
> catnep - everybody wants to be a cat (chorus)/everything is awesome (tegan and sara ft lonely island, chorus)  
> chaka kanaya - new shoes (second verse)/you are the moon (stanza two)  
> TZ - 'bring in the dancing lobsters' quote (amanda show)/recover (chorus)  
> spiderbitch - cops and robbers ('line em up against the wall and point a gun and shoot em all' part)/kill everybody (bare noize version cause it sounds as meannasty as she is so hey)  
> horse guy - ballroom blitz (second pre-chorus)/blitzkrieg bop (the technical chorus part i guess idk)  
> piece of shit stoner - blood (chorus)/dust bowl dance (the real angry part)  
> hipster douchebag with the cape - wonderwall (just the beginning chords pmuch)/bootstraps (chorus)  
> fish princess - kingfisher (second chorus)/the bird and the worm (chorus)


End file.
